Araña
by Veraldine Hypperbone
Summary: Sólo algo que, adecuándonos al mundo mágico de Ron, sucede en el diario vivir.


Primera "historia" publicada. No es nada especial. Sólo algo que me sucedió ayer en la mañana y pensé que justamente Ron haría lo mismo...

Lamento copiar los personajes de JK Rowling, si tuviera su fantástica creatividad e imaginación, estaría muy lejos con mis propios carácteres.

Sólo espero que no les moleste.

A su salud.

--

**Araña**

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y comenzó a desvestirse con movimientos bruscos.  
Odiaba discutir con Hermione, sobre todo en su actual estado, y sobretodo porque todos saben que cuando las mujeres están embarazadas se ponen mucho más chúcaras.  
Dejó correr el agua de la ducha y mientras esperaba a que se calentara se sentó en el inodoro.

Estaba muy molesto. Hermione no entendía que él también tenía opinión.  
No, por supuesto que no había leído los cientos de libros que ella había tragado, pero sí tenía cerebro. Además de los libros hay también otras cosas que forman opiniones.  
Un rayo de luz le chocó de lleno en los ojos encandilándolo. Era muy temprano, un día de verano, viernes, día de trabajo -como le refregaría en la cara a Harry todos los días: un Auror tiene todo, menos tiempo para respirar.

Sin embargo, la señorita perfecta ratón de biblioteca no entendía que había cosas que simplemente en los libros no se pueden encontrar.  
Sinceramente, ¿Hermione no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para ya haberse dado cuenta de eso? Corrió con rabia la cortina de la ducha.  
No, no, el equivocado es él, siempre él.

Y siguió refunfuñando hasta que el agua tibia en su cuello largo y pecoso logró relajarlo un poco. Casi olvida el reciente pleito con su mujer.  
Soltó un gruñido ¡Por las barbas Merlín! ¡Hasta el chiflado de Dumbledore, con sus malditos sorbetes de limón, sabría que _Candelaria_ era un nombre _HORRIBLE_! ¡A quién se le ocurre ponerle de nombre a su hija, el anticuado nombre de la gran estúpida que inventó la redomada ley femenina de libre hechicería! Bien les vendría a las mujeres estar controladas._ Muy_ controladas. Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría a una desequilibrada mental lanzarle peligrosos pajaritos amarillos al marido, con la clara misión de quitarle los ojos. Y con mayor condecoración si lo dejaban eunuco. Ni pensar en lo que podría ser capaz además de eso.

Llenó de jabón la esponja- Hermione siempre reclamaba que él se acababa el jabón líquido. Allá ella si quería verlo sucio- y comenzó a pasárselo con fuerza por los brazos. Aún no olvidaba la última batalla, tenía serias cicatrices en su nalga derecha.

Sí, la elección del nombre de un hijo es un acontecimiento muy importante. No se puede dejar así como así en las manos de quien inventó un nombre tan ridículo para una ridícula institución como la pedo.  
¡Algo de buen gusto vendría bien, por favor!  
No dejaría que su hija pasara por lo mismo que él con sus dos nombres. Ambos feos, detestables. Tan detestables como esa araña que se pasea por la ventana.

Dejó caer la esponja a la par de un grito ahogado. ¿Cuándo había aparecido? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente, una sensación de frío le recorrió el cuerpo. _Vete, vete, vete_. Se apegó a la pared sin perder de mira los horribles movimientos de la araña. _Vete, ¡por favor!_

No se atrevía a matarla ¿y si fallaba y la araña lo atacaba? Sabía perfectamente que las arañas eran malas, de intenciones oscuras...movió un poco la ventana para que se asustara y se fuera, para horror de él sólo logró que la araña se acercara más. _Te lo ruego, vete, vete, vete, vete_.

Maliciosamente, la pequeña y rechoncha araña, de patas cortas, gordas y negras, fue balanceándose en su hilito de seda, bajando y bajando. Ron soltó un suave y sostenido, pero agudo chillido-_¡Quiere atacarme, me quiere matar!_ _¡Sabe que la quise asesinar, sabe que pensé aplastarla con algo!_- a la vez que se apretaba más y más contra la cerámica de la pared del baño. Y la araña se acercaba más _-vete, vete, vete, vete, vete_-, conciente del daño que le estaba causando al pelirrojo, éste hasta veía esa macabra sonrisa en la mínima cara de araña.  
El corazón le iba a estallar, iba a entrar en colapso. Ya casi perdía el conocimiento. Se iba a desmayar. El azúcar le bajaba. ¡Iba a morir de susto! ¡Una araña! ¡La araña lo va a matar!

De pronto, una ampolleta.

Saltó fuera de la bañera, desnudo y calado hasta los huesos. No hay tiempo que perder. Agarró tembloroso su toalla y comenzó a recoger su ropa sin demora. _Mientras más rápido, más lejos de ella. Mientras más rápido, más lejos de ella. Mientras más rápido, más lejos de ella._ Sin miramientos recogió también el jabón, sus zapatillas, apagó la luz y salió cascando del baño.

En el camino al otro baño -gracias a Merlín que eligieron el apartamento que tenía dos baños- se encontró de sopetón a Hermione ("¿Ron, sucede algo?"), que lo miró extrañada, cómo huía mojando todo a su vez.

- ¡Nada, nada!

Rápidamente, aún tiritando de susto- y también de frío- dejó caer todo al suelo del nuevo baño- y a salvo- y sin mucho cuidado se metió en la bañera.  
No fue hasta que el agua cayó sobre su cabeza y ya asegurado que a primeras vistas no había nada de lo que preocuparse, Ron logró calmarse. _¿y si la araña me persigue hasta este baño?_, gruñó, _No seas idiota Ron, tan inteligentes no son._

Y llegó a la conclusión de que, sabiendo que _eso_ que se hace pasar por nombre no es una buena idea, y que no quería más pelear con su mujer- sabía que ella encontraría la araña y se desharía de ella sin compasión-, la única opción que le quedaba era proponerle un nombre mucho mejor.  
Ahora claro, ese era el problema.


End file.
